Aohiko Mitzou
Profile On April 7th, 2009, the protagonist is first seen departing for the Dorm in Port Island, but arrives late at midnight due to the successful suicide of a young man who flung himself onto the train tracks. During the walk to the dorm, he experiences the Dark Hour, and is confused upon the sudden change of the surroundings and the sudden halt of his earphones functioning, though he takes the hour in stride, seemingly unaffected. Upon reaching the dorm, he encounters a mysterious boy, who promptly gives him a contract to sign, providing players the opportunity to name him. The protagonist transfers to Gekkoukan High School on the next day. His invitation to study as a transfer student is later revealed that due to his capability to adapt to the Dark Hour, he was moved to the co-ed dorm so his potential can be monitored. During a full moon the next night, one of the Shadows attacks, causing the protagonist to awaken his initial Persona, Orpheus, using an Evoker. The protagonist has minimal difficulty using the Evoker because he is not afraid of death. The summoning sequence, however, was interrupted as Thanatos bursts forth from Orpheus' head, tearing apart Orpheus and slaying the Shadows. After dispatching the remaining Shadows, the protagonist fainted and was taken to the hospital where he is hospitalized for a week in a coma. While unconscious, he awakens in the Velvet Room, where he learns about his abilities. After recovering from his short coma, the protagonist later learns about the nature of the Shadows and the existence of SEES, and eventually joins SEES. The protagonist is the only character throughout the game with access to the Wild Card ability. The protagonist's past is later revealed after Aigis' memories are restored. In the year 1999, when Death escaped the Kirijo Group, Aigis was dispatched and was in hot pursuit of the Shadow. It is during Aigis' confrontation with Death, during the Dark Hour, that the protagonist's parents died in a burning car crash. Presumably, the protagonist survived due to his potential allowing him to be active during the Dark Hour. Aigis, knowing that she could not defeat Death, sealed a portion of Death inside the protagonist, thus amplifying the protagonist's capabilities of summoning multiple Personas. On December 31, Ryoji asks for SEES to make their decision and invites himself into the protagonist's room and sits on his bed. Killing Ryoji would result in erasing the memories of the Dark Hour (the cause of all their pain and suffering), allowing the members of SEES to live their lives as normal high-school students until the arrival of Nyx on the promised day. In an attempt to persuade the protagonist to kill him, Ryoji transforms into his true form as Thanatos, bringer of death. In the 'good' ending, declining Ryoji's offer to kill him results in providing the members of SEES with useful information regarding a confrontation with Nyx. When Ryoji leaves, he tells them to "look forward to the next year," presumably indicating that he, himself, hopes that they can put a stop to Nyx, as well. In SEES' final confrontation with Nyx, specifically Nyx Avatar, the bonds he has forged with SEES and his other friends give him the power to fight the sorrow, depression and apathy of humankind, which were what drew Nyx to Earth, by letting him create the final arcana, the Universe Arcana with the help of Igor. With the power of the The Universe, and the cheering on of his comrades he ascends to Nyx' true body, the moon, to combat Nyx itself in a one-on-one battle. After being downed and uplifted multiple times by the SEES members' prayers and Nyx's attacks, he eventually reaches his full potential and performs the Great Seal to miraculously seal Nyx, preventing the Fall. After the battle, Ryoji's voice is heard congratulating SEES. Ryoji claims that the protagonist has "found the answer to life's greatest question." As the Dark Hour and Tartarus disappears, the protagonist is seen returning with a faint smile. The protagonist clings to life for one month after fighting Nyx. He, unlike the others, retains his memories regarding the Dark Hour and Nyx in order to keep the promise he made to meet his friends on Graduation Day. After saying goodbye to everyone and all of his Social Links around the school and city, once his oath was fulfilled, he "falls asleep" in Aigis' lap on the roof of the school, smiling peacefully in the warm sunset surrounded by windmills. Aigis swears that she will live her life protecting him, unaware that he is dying at that very moment. In the playable epilogue of Persona 3 FES, it is revealed that the protagonist died the day after his sleep, leading to the members of SEES' confusion regarding his cause of death, as the doctor cannot find any unusual symptoms before his death, leading to speculation that it was some acute case of severe exhaustion. After the defeat of Nyx and the death of the protagonist, Aigis was the one who kept his Evoker, upon witnessing the Abyss of Time, the remaining members of SEES encounter a recurring silhouette resembling the protagonist. However, whenever they come into contact, the silhouette flees. It is not until venturing into the deepest area of the Abyss of Time (Empyrean) that the silhouette is revealed to be a shadow resembling the protagonist's appearance. It manifests through the negative emotion and urge of seeing the protagonist one more time deep within the members of SEES. Making its entrance, the shadow challenges SEES, copying their Personas (all of which are colored with a grayish tint) except Psyche and Juno, retaining the Wild Card ability, and several attacks of the protagonist. After its defeat, the shadow dissolves into "letters," forging unknown words, and butterflies. The "real" protagonist is later seen in the past, where he seals Nyx. In order to seal Nyx, the protagonist sacrificed his life to become the Great Seal. He was, however, capable of retaining his consciousness long enough to fulfill his oath between the members of SEES to meet again on Graduation Day. The protagonist is shown as a statue, crucified and bound to the door between Nyx and humanity. It is later revealed that Nyx was only awakened because Erebus, a grand being manifested from humanity's grief and negative emotions, was reaching out to Nyx to bring the Fall. The protagonist wasn't trying to seal Nyx, he was acting as a barrier between Nyx and Erebus. After defeating Erebus and realizing the protagonist's purpose, the remaining members of SEES swore to help him bear the burden by making the most out of their own lives. Existence of Momoko Later in the other universe where the dead are resurrected, The Undertaker finally seals Nyx with Momoko Takanashi’s own soul, making her Orpheus (2nd) After that, he gets revived only to turn into ghost form, he later becomes a reaper and removes his daughter’s soul to resurrect back his memories 16-years ago, when that process is done, it later becomes revealed Momoko isn’t human. Personality In Persona 3, the protagonist is a silent protagonist aside from technically speaking in battle in certain instances. While being a silent protagonist, he is very stoic, reserved and calm, gathered by the fact that he remains unmoved even when guns are pointed at him, as well as walking under a green sky and being surrounded by blood pools and coffins everywhere in the beginning of Persona 3. He appears very introverted, distant and aloof since he only observes the conversations of his party members and only speaks when someone is directed at him for his opinion on the matter. At one point, Yukari Takeba raises her voice at him in frustration, calling him "Mr. Perfect" and saying nothing ever fazes him. She then apologizes for her behavior; he comforts her and she says he "really is one-of-a-kind." His teacher Isako Toriumi comments that he is "kinda quiet, but real mature and intense looking (and hawt)" and that he uses proper grammar and punctuation online. Junpei Iori comments that all he does is wander around and talk to people. Much of his personality traits are ultimately based on the player's actions and decisions. For example, he can be enthusiastic, upbeat and kind who engages with as many Social Links as he can. Likewise, the player can make him pessimistic, morbid and lonely who barely engages with Social Links. These possible combinations of traits provides a wide range of various interpretations on his characterization. The same goes for any possible romantic interests the player may desire to partner him with. The player can choose from Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Aigis, Chihiro, Isako (his teacher) Yuko and Elizabeth. Hobby and interest-wise, he may enjoy black comedy, evidenced by the "morgue" joke as one of the possible dialog options. He is also open to playing video games such as MMORPGs, and on free days, the player can choose to "spend the entire day online" with the Hermit Social Link. Depending on the player's choice, he may join a running, swimming or kendo club, implying he mildly enjoys these physical activities. Gallery File:955F2327-123A-41F3-89DA-0506046CBADE.jpeg|Concept drawing of “Aohiko” File:7FE6A57E-7E5D-4383-815A-80849FD6A426.jpeg|Him wearing the velvet room assistant uniform File:36186F3B-5E55-4157-8354-CFCE1F4C4CA9.png|Aohiko In the Persona 3 Anime File:29B07059-7C87-461A-85C4-F233316A2CC0.jpeg|him in Persona Q]] File:EA868FB3-68B5-4C48-A8A6-441019116C79.jpeg|Aohiko with the Whole Social links in Gekokkhan High School File:3EEF281F-0667-41BE-95FF-1EECDA394DD3.png|Aohiko and Thanatos File:2AE27D60-684B-45D9-8E6A-917FF31AEC2F.jpeg|Aohiko in the middle as the cover of Persona 3 File:BE6775C7-3198-4397-9B99-C0E2E847E6BF.jpeg|Aohiko with Yukari File:84A43422-8F20-4356-9BEE-81D87AA65A38.png|Aohiko’s Portrait Sprite File:B017F45C-AB7C-4E8D-9644-3DF27EB1802F.gif|Aohiko hugging Yukari Trivia *his birthday is not specifically cannon, although people tend to him being Pisces * it is Cannon he has a crush on Yukari Takeba * the seal that broke him through became known as his daughter Momoko Takanashi as she was fused by Ryoji’s ultimate form, Nyx Category:Minor Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Born in the 90s